92FL
13,000 |mission3 = Collect at least 38 Giant Coins |reward3 = 1 }} 92FL is the 92nd floor in the Tower of Frozen Waves. Compared to other floors from 91FL to 100FL, this floor is relatively easy. Stage As mentioned above, 92FL is relatively easy as compared to the other floors, but there's a catch: There are many gaps that need double jumps, and often more than not, you need extremely fast reflexes to prevent yourself from dropping into a hole. Also, in between those long gaps are certain larger than usual obstacles, which means you have to jump at the right time so that you can avoid bumping at those obstacles. At the first part of the stage, there are mainly floating platforms, with gaps that may cause you to fall into if you're not careful. At the second part, there are normal platforms that are easy to pass, with small and large energy potions helping you along the way. However, the tricky part is the third part, where the floating platforms have 2 layers: the top layer is a platform which has spikes on the bottom that can cause you to lose health, and the bottom layer is a normal platform, so you have to slide in order to avoid losing health thanks to those spikes. Reach the Frozen Gate Reward: Elixir of Experience (XL) Of course, extra jumps will help you in this area, so Glistening Green Leaves will help you to survive. If you want to use Ice Bridges to help, go for Snow Blossom's Sparkling Crust. Also, do remember to bring any treasure that can revive/lift from holes! Collect at least 1800 jellies Reward: 13,000 This is relatively easy, and there should not be too much problem as long as you have any 1 of the cookies above, coupled with one of the recommended pets. The most recommended however is the Cream Puff + Mini Jackson No.2 combination, with 2 Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride and Lime Scented Eye Makeup Remover if you have it. However, do take note of the holes, so it is advisable to bring Very Wet Drink or Grand Revival Donut just in case you fall. Collect at least 38 Giant Coins Reward: 1 This is the only mission in this floor where things get a little trickier. The only cookie that can produce Giant Coins is Mint Choco Cookie. However, the reason why we are using Magic Pod or Cozy Yarn is because we really want the Giant Coins that appear in the Rainbow Rush Bonus Time, as Gold Drop will not be able to give us enough coins to achieve the mission (tried and tested). Hence, you'll need treasures that'll revive you with just that little bit of health so that you can enter Rainbow Rush Bonus Time if somehow by chance, when you revive, the pet-produced Bonus Time is right at your feet. Of course, you'll need treasures that'll give magnetic aura so that you can attract the Giant Gold Coins more easily. Fluffy Yarn Spinning Machine is better than Magic Pod's treasure as it gives 2 extra seconds in Bonus Time as compared with 1 extra second for Magic Pod's Fragile Petal as we'll as an increase in speed during Bonus Time. Also, it is advisable to bring treasures that will only give a little bit of health when you revive, just in case Magic Pod or Cozy Yarn gives a bonus time right after you revive. Category:Floors